From The Future
by Card Knight
Summary: Piper's future self and two children travel back in time to ask for help from a deadly future enemy.


Piper walked into the manor, her arms full of groceries. "Hello? Anyone here?" She walked into the kitchen and set the groceries onto the table. She put her keys into her pocket and put the groceries away. She walked into the living room and sat down. She picked up a magazine off the table. She started to flip through it, but didn't read it; she was used to always running around the house, except when they had company.

She thought about calling Phoebe, but Elise has been on her lately about leaving work so often. She figured Paige was at magic school and Leo was with Wyatt somewhere. She put the magazine back on the table and laid down. She just realized how tired she was and closed her eyes, soon falling asleep.

When she woke up, all seemed fine. She saw a note on the coffee table and picked it up. "At P3, didn't want to wake you. -The Family-" She set the note back down and sighed. _I guess I'll change and head over._ She stretched and walked upstairs to her room. She changed into a dark green blouse and black pants. After combing her hair, she headed back downstairs. She grabbed her keys and was about to leave when she heard a loud "thud" upstairs. She walked up cautiously, ready to blow up any demon if it attacked. She stopped outside the attic door when she heard a voice.

"Michael! Wake up! Please wake up!" It was a teenage girl's voice. Piper was getting ready to open the door when she heard her own voice.

"Melinda, honey, he'll be okay. Look, he's still breathing."

"I-I thought Dad was dead… Why would he attack us Mom?" Piper opened the door and looked around the room. She saw a teenage girl (looked to be about 16) kneeling next a boy that was about was maybe a year or two younger. _That must be Michael._ She looked more carefully and saw that Michael had wings. She jumped as a hand touched her shoulder.

"Don't be frightened Piper, you know we won't hurt you." Piper turned to see herself, but older.

"W-who are you?" asked Piper.

"Well, I'm you about 17 years from now; that is our daughter Melinda and our son Michael. As you've guessed, we're from the future." Said future Piper.

"What happened?" asked Piper as she walked over to Melinda and Michael.

"Dad attacked us…" answered Melinda, a couple tears in her eyes. "He killed Wyatt and Chris, then turned on me. Michael tried to protect me. Then you, I mean Mom, showed up and tried to stop him from killing us. I tried to reverse time to before he attacked, but I went back too far obviously." She ripped off the bottom half of her shirt after taking Michael's off him and tried to stop the bleeding.

Piper went to get some medical supplies, but her future self had already come back into the room with them. "Reverse time?"

"It's one of my powers: Chronokinesis. I can also orb and I have chrono telekinesis."

"Chronokinesis?"

"It's the ability to control time. Chrono telekinesisis, well…" She picked up two leaves that were on the floor and threw them into the air. She froze them and flicked her wrist. The leaves switched places and unfroze, falling to the floor.

"Wow!" said Piper. She couldn't help but smile, seeing how powerful her future daughter was. She then looked Michael as she and her future self started to clean him up. "What's his power?"

"Synchronization, able to amplify a power source, and flight of course." Answered older Piper.

"Synchronization?"

"The ability to copy and duplicate supernatural powers."

"Oh." Piper thought it had sounded familiar. She helped bandage him up and carry him over to the couch. She heard the front door shut. All three of the girls looked over as Phoebe, Paige, and Leo(who was carrying Wyatt) walked in. They all froze as they saw the two Pipers.

"Phoebe! Paige!" Melinda ran over to them and hugged them tightly.

"Uh, hi…" said Paige and Phoebe at the same time, not sure who she was. They hugged her back and looked at her questioningly, then to Piper.

"Your future niece." Piper said.

"Oh!" said Phoebe and Paige at the same time and hugged her more tightly and laughed.

"Leo, could you please heal Michael?" asked future Piper.

"Um… Sure." Said Leo. He walked over and set Wyatt down. He placed his hands over Michael to heal him.

"No!" Melinda let go of her aunts and ran over and jumped in front of Michael, pushing Leo back. "Stay away from him you murderer!"

"Melinda!" said older Piper.

"What? Mom, he killed my other brothers! I'm not letting him take my last one!" She looked at her mother, pain and anger in her eyes.

"Melinda, he's just going to heal him. He'll be fine." She motioned for her to come over to her.

"But Mom!" She looked at Leo one last time and then reluctantly went to her mom. Leo looked at his wife and her twin, confused.

"Just heal him, please." Said Piper. Leo nodded and healed him. When Michael opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Leo. He tried to jump back, but the couch kept him in place. His wings scratched his face and he blasted Leo with an energy ball, causing him to fly across the room.

"Pillows!" yelled Paige and orbed a nearby group of pillows behind Leo for him to land on.

"Michael!" yelled Melinda happily. She ran to him and jumped on top of him, tackling him to the floor as he stood up. "You're okay!" she said happily.

"Yep!" he said as he hugged her back. He glared at Leo across the room. His mother walked over and helped him and his sister up. "Where are we?" he asked, seeing his aunts and young older brother.

"In the past Michael." Answered future Piper. She watched her past self go and help her husband up. "I'm sorry Leo, but if you only knew, you'd understand."

"Understand what?" asked Phoebe.

"It's best you don't know."

"All right." Phoebe looked at Michael's wings, mesmerized by their beauty. "Is he our nephew too?" Michael nodded with a smile.


End file.
